Sweet Somethings: KHR Version
by cheshire06
Summary: A series of stand-alone stories featuring my favorite pairs in KHR with the sole raison d'etre to make readers smile. Chp 5 - Where Ryohei finds that doll-making can be extremely profitable. A D18 story.
1. Birthday Preparations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hitman Reborn. I don't regret that I don't because I don't think I can do it justice.

Besides, if I owned it, it would no longer be "shonnen" but "shonnen-ai".

**Sweet Somethings: KHR version**

**Something no 1: Birthday Preparations**

**Setting**: Sometime in the far and well (Tsuna alive and Millefiore defeated) future

"Thanks so much for helping me with dinner, Gokudera-kun. Now all that is left is to make the cake.", says Kyoko as she as pre-heats the oven.

"No problem, Kyoko-san. You really should be taking it easy with the baby coming and everything.", says Gokudera considerately. With Kyoko being the 10th's wife, Gokudera has had newfound respect for Ryohei's sister which nearly wasn't there 12 years ago when they first met. Kyoko was already in her 7th month of pregnancy with her first child, however she insisted on making dinner despite Tsuna's worried insistence that she rest and allow the cooks to do it for her. "Mmm-mm". Kyoko shook her head. "Today is Yamamoto-kun's birthday. I want to be the one prepare for everyone's birthday." Kyoko has been very caring towards the Vongola family.

"With your help we should be done really soon. It's just too bad that Haru and Bianchi-san couldn't be here to help us too." By this time Kyoko had began whipping some eggs and sugar over a burner.

"I really don't think Aneue would be of much help." Gokudera started to feel slightly ill at the thought of his sister's poison cooking. Haru had won a Carribean vacation for two at a local store's promotion raffle and had taken Bianchi with her, seeing as Kyoko could not go. All in all, Gokudera thought that was a very fortunate turn of events.

Gokudera took a handful of dried almonds and started cutting parts of it in half and some in slivers. They were making Dolce Alla Napoletana otherwise known as a Neapolitan Layer Cake. After finishing with the almonds, he takes the flour and puts it little by little in the mixture Kyoko has prepared while she slowly mixes the flour into it. Afterwards they pour the batter into a pan and place it inside the oven.

"This is great! We should be finished just before Yamamoto-kun gets back. Let's get started on the pastry cream.", she says as she takes out the copper pan with milk and puts it over the stove. The rain guardian had been called away on a mission a couple of days ago and was scheduled to return later on today.

The silver haired storm guardian in the meantime has cracked open

some eggs in a bowl and was lightly whisking it. He sets it aside and sifts flour and sugar into the mixture while Kyoko whisks, keeping an eye out for any lumps that might have formed. Kyoko then adds milk into the mixture. She then takes the heating milk and adds that into the mixture as well. They pour the mixture into the pot and place it back on the stove. They wait for it to boil and reach the right consistency. While waiting, they heard the ring of the oven as the cake finally finished baking. Gokudera puts on some over mitts takes out the pan, turning it upside down and letting the cake slip out.

Kyoko had already turned off the stove and was starting to divide the cake into layers. They then placed the pastry cream in between the cake layers. "We just have to decorate the cake and we're done. This is the really fun part of making cakes. This and eating them of course." Kyoko giggles. The 10th's wife was known to have quite a sweet tooth. Each of them takes a spatula and starts to cover the cake with icing. Kyoko manages to cover half quite quickly while Gokudera very slowly covers his half of the cake. He was discovering that despite being a virtuoso pianist, his hands surprisingly lacked the finesse to do cake decorations cleanly as some of the icing got on his fingers. Finally he manages to finish his half.

"Here, Gokudera-kun" Kyoko hands him a tissue. As the guardian takes it from her she suddenly comments, "Nee, Gokudera-kun, I just realized that you have really slender hands" and takes one into her own. "See it's even more slender than mine."

That comment alone had already made Gokudera-kun quite embarrassed, but Kyoko wasn't done yet. She looks Gokudera over with a very critical eye and says "Now that I take a closer look you're really quite slender all in all. And you have really silky hair. You're eyes too are very enchanting and lips look really soft. Gokudera-kun, I think I should be the one asking you for beauty secrets". She chuckles as she releases his hand.

By this time the storm guardian had turned an obvious shade of pink. "Kyoko-san I really think you look way more beautiful and beside you're making it sound like I'm a girl." He said indignantly. If she weren't the 10th's wife he would have probably blown off some dynamites.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. But I just thought that if you ever swung _that way_ I'm sure any man would be very happy to have you."

"Actually, its not just "very happy" but _positively deliriously I-think-I-might-just-go-mad _happy"

Surprised, both Kyoko and Gokudera turn towards the newcomer. The rain guardian had just sneaked up behind Gokudera and now had his arm over the other's shoulder, smiling his signature 100-megawatt smile. "Isn't that right, Hayato?" says Yamamoto as he licks the icing off the storm guardian's finger.

____x____X____x____

As Tsuna rounds the corner, to check up on Kyoko, he hears her say. "Oh, welcome back, Yamamoto-kun!". This was followed by a loud "thunk" which sounded like a pan hitting someone's head along with "Bakayarou!!!".

"Oh, that's so cute, Gokudera-kun. You're turning all red!" came Kyoko's voice followed by Yamamoto's laugh.

**Writer's Note:**

Thanks for reading through that. This is my first fanfic and I hoped you liked it or at least you didn't hate it. Haha. I promise to try to do better for my next one.

My next one would still be an 8059, centering around a very interesting conversation with the future Fuuta.

Review are very much loved and encouraged.


	2. Future Lovers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. I wouldn't be able to do it justice if I did. I wouldn't mind owning the publishing company though, so I can have an advance copy. Haha.

**Title: Future Lovers**

**Setting**: After the first fight with Gamma, during one of those thirteen days they were recovering

The room was very quiet. "_I wonder if Takeshi-nii is still asleep_", thinks Fuuta as he listens against the door. He knocks lightly and announces "I'm coming in, Takeshi-nii!".

The door slides open to reveal the young rain guardian sitting up on his bed and holding the shigure kintoki, apparently in the middle of training. Fuuta sighs. "You should put that away. Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee told you strictly to get some rest." Yamamoto laughs absent-mindedly put does not let go of the sword.

Fuuta could do nothing but sigh again as he puts down the food tray on the bed in front of the youth. "Haha, thanks, Fuuta.", he says as he reluctantly parts with the shigure kintoki as he puts it beside him. With the food right in front of him and Fuuta apparently in no hurry to leave, he had no other choice than to eat. Fuuta pulls over a chair and observes the rain guardian as he takes up his chopsticks and starts eating. It was plain to see that the injured youth wanted nothing more that to get back to training, as evidenced by the barely disguised sidelong glances at the shigure kintoki. The fight against Gamma had made it painfully obvious that Yamamoto still lacked the necessary skills and power to fight …and protect those dearest to him.

Fuuta was not used to seeing the usually upbeat guardian so low. He finally decides to cheer up the young man. "Nee, Takeshi-nii, would you like me to let you in on a little secret?" he asks conspiratorially. "Huh?", asks Yamamoto with a completely baffled expression.

At the precise moment the door slides open to let in a disgruntled storm guardian, carrying a tray identical to Yamamoto's. "Let me make it clear, Yakyuu-baka, I'm just here because the tenth asked me to stay here for a while. I'm definitely not here to apologize or anything!" he mutters sternly. "Yo, Gokudera!" greets Yamamoto with his usual carefree smile, completely undisturbed (_Even quite happy_, notes Fuuta).

Tsuna had requested that Gokudera stay for awhile in Yamamoto's room to give the girls a chance to do some housekeeping. Gokudera, in his attempt to get some training had blown off some dynamites, taking with it parts of the room in the process.

"Perfect timing, Hayato-nii. Here, take a seat.", says Fuuta as he pulls up another chain on the other side of the rain guardian. Gokudera sets down his tray on the bed and asks, "So what's this about, Fuuta?".

"I was just about to let Takeshi-nii in on a little secret."

"What kind of secret?", asks Yamamoto.

"Well, haven't either of you ever wondered if either of you ever got together with anyone in the future?"

"Eh, so we actually found some girls who could deal with us being in the Vongola famiglia? I always assumed that no girl would be crazy enough. And besides, we would be too busy with the famiglia for that kind of stuff.", protests the storm guardian.

Even at this early stage in the conversation, Fuuta noticed that the black haired guardian was already starting to squirm uncomfortably. A mixture of unfamiliar emotions (anxiety, curiosity and embarrassment) was starting to show on his face.

"Well, I guess you just couldn't help it. Love isn't an emotion you can control, after all, Hayato-nii."

"Ok. Let's hear it then", says Gokudera, humoring the ranking prince.

"Of course, I can't give you very exact details. That would ruin the whole surprise of your relationships, but I can tell you what kind of persons they are."

"All right."

"Let's start with yours, shall we, Hayato-nii?"

Gokudera signals for him to go on.

"Well, your precious person is very caring, thoughtful, dependable and cheerful. This person might not seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed but this person makes up for it in a lot of different ways. This person is--!"

"Fuuta, I'm getting tired of hearing "this person" again and again. Let's give her a pseudonym if you don't want to tell us her name."

"Alright" Fuuta thinks carefully, "Hmm, ok then, for you Hayato-nii her name is Nadeshiko-nee and for Takeshi-nii its Giovanna-nee." Fuuta was already risking discovery by using these particular names but he thought it might be more fun this way.

"Wait a minute. You mean I end up with a Japanese chick and he ends up with an Italian?"

"Ahh…yeah" Fuuta agrees reluctantly. He wasn't sure if conceding to this fact might totally give away the identities of their mystery "girlfriends".

"Okay", Gokudera shrugs it off.

"Where was I? Oh, Nadeshiko-nee is very sweet and understanding. Nadeshiko-nee really spoils you, Hayato-nii. There might be times when you wouldn't think you were together by the way you act towards her but she just takes it all in stride. She understands that you have your own ways of showing affection. She's also a very cheerful kind of person. Few things get her down. You almost never see her without a smile."

"Nadeshiko-nee is also a very active kind of person. She really likes sports. Her favorite ones are baseball and volleyball. She's also an expert at cooking and makes the best sushi and Japanese dishes."

"Nee, Fuuta. Are you sure about this? She doesn't exactly sound like what I have in mind." Says Gokudera dubiously.

From the corner of his eye, Fuuta could see the rain guardian with a noticeably red face. He chuckles and reassures the guardian. "I'm sure, Hayato-nii."

"At least tell me she's beautiful."

"Well, yes, she is; not exactly beautiful but very attractive. She has many, many admirers."

Gokudera give him a very unconvinced look. "Hmmm… Did I ever tell you how she was in bed?"

"LET'S NOT GET INTO THAT!" Yamamoto, who had been very quiet up until now suddenly burst in. Fuuta laughed.

"What's with you, baka? And why are you all red? Don't tell me just talking about having sex already makes you that uncomfortable?!"

"Haha, I'm sure Takeshi-nii just wants to know about Giovanna-nee" reasons Fuuta, sparing Yamamoto.

"Okay. This should be good. So what kind of girl actually fell for this yakyuu-baka?"

"Giovanna-nee is a very beautiful person. A very cool kind of beauty. She also has a lot of admirers. She actually turned them all away. All of them, that is except for Takeshi-nii. She's also very sweet. But unlike Nadeshiko-nee who is very comfortable with showing affection, Giovanna-nee is sweet in an awkward kind of way. The future Takeshi-nii tells me that that just makes him love her all the more. She usually doesn't show that she really loves Takeshi-nii but she really does. She's, hmmm, shall we say, feisty? She has a very volatile mood and can be very _explosive _when set off. She's actually injured Takeshi-nii quite a number of times accidentally."

"Ha! You seem to like torturing yourself if you chose this girl." Gokudera comments to Yamamoto. Yamamoto just grins and Fuuta smiles a secretive sort of smile. "Tell us more about her, Fuuta."

"Well, Giovanna-nee has a soft spot for animals though. Cats are her particular favorite and she owns a very wild one. She's also very smart. She knows quite a lot of things and was on top of her class. She's also musically gifted."

"What else?" asks Gokudera. "_Am I just imagining it or is Hayato-nii actually more interested in "Giovanna-nee" than Takeshi-nii?" _thinks Fuuta. "_Is he starting to catch on? Hayato-nii is a very smart person after all."_

"Well, what would you like to know about her, Hayato-nii?"

"Umm, what instrument does she play? Is she any good? Does she also like sports like this Yakyuu-baka? What kind of food does she like? What else are her good points?"

"She plays the piano. She's extremely talented. Takeshi-nii really loves listening to her play. She's not that fond of sports but she watches it for Takeshi-nii's sake. She attends all his games. Hmmm, she's a very loyal person and though she accidentally injures him, she really doesn't mean it and she tries to be extra nice afterwards. She thinks about him all the time and worries whenever he's way on a mission. She doesn't show it but she's a very caring person."

"I…see" says Gokudera thoughtfully. "_Did I hear right? Is that a hint of resentfulness? Wait, he's not catching on! He's actually jealous?!"_ This revelation suddenly dawns on Fuuta.

Fuuta sighs. "Really, Hayato-nii…For such a smart person, you're really…"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun! So you really are here." Tsuna walks into the room. "The girls have finished with your room so you can get back to resting now. Here, let me take this to the kitchen." Says Tsuna as he takes the tray.

`"No need, Jyuudaime! Let me." And Gokudera rushes out after Tsuna.

After they've left, Fuuta also stands up to leave. "Well then, Takeshi-nii. Let me take this." He picks up the tray and prepares to leave. As he was going out the door, the Yamamoto suddenly stops him.

"Fuuta! Wait!"

"Hm?" Fuuta turns to face him.

"Um.. ah, is "Giovanna" actually…?"

Fuuta smiles. "Don't worry, Takeshi-nii. Just keep at it. He'll catch on, eventually." And with that he leaves a red-faced but definitely a hundred percent happier rain guardian.

**Writer's note**:

First off, can anyone tell me what Fuuta calls Yamamoto exactly? I know he calls Tsuna, Tsuna-nii and Gokudera, Hayato-nii but I don't recall him ever talking to Yamamoto…

How was that? I hope that you liked it. I'm not sure how this one measures up to the first one but I hope I'm improving.

The next one will be a D18 on the topic of scars and marks. I hope you haven't gotten fed up with my stories yet and will stick around for the next chapters.

Please review because reviews are very much loved. Thanks for reading.


	3. Marks of Possession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR and it's a good thing because I cannot do it justice. And it would be shonnen-ai (or yaoi) if I did.

**Title: Marks of Possession**

He had no idea when it started. Before he knew it he was already extremely pissed and wanted nothing more than to see scarlet marks on white. Maybe the reason why it took him this long to notice how unnaturally intense this feeling was, was because it _felt natural._Hibari Kyouya had always resented the tendency of people to flock and "herd" with others. He also resented careless and undisciplined behavior. He was of the opinion that it was these human tendencies that contributed greatly to the deterioration of Namimori. Therefore, he reasoned, it was only natural for him to want to bite to death the seemingly carefree Italian who had entered his domain.

Dino Cavallone was the very epitome of everything Hibari despised. He personified the very meaning of "herding" as he was next to useless without his family and subordinates. He reveled in the company of the Cavallone famiglia and was rarely seen without at least one of them in his company. He was also much too carefree (in Hibari's opinion) and tended to drift in and out of Namimori. He smiled too much and laughed too much. And also he took liberties with how he addressed other people.

During their training for the fight against the Varia, Dino had made the mistake of calling Hibari by his first name. "I'll have you become stronger, Kyouya" he had said. Somehow hearing his name coming from this man's mouth heightened his desire to inflict injury upon him. "No." Hibari had replied vehemently back which startled the Italian. This gave him the opening he needed to strike the other across the face. "Hey, ow!!!" protested Dino. He noticed that the older man had avoided getting hit with the full force of his attack. He mentally reprimanded himself. He was disappointed. Even then he had already wanted to see scarlet marks on white.

--x--X--x--

There were very good reasons as to why Dino Cavallone was chosen to be Kyouya's home tutor. These reasons included his excellent fighting abilities (absolutely necessary if he was even to survive against the skylark in training), his natural calmness and patience (qualities which also made him an exemplary boss) and his light-hearted demeanor (also necessary in order to keep one's sanity around the severe cloud guardian). But the greatest reason and also the most important one was that he knew Kyouya more than anyone else.

Ever since he had set eyes upon Kyouya he was unable to turn away. After his first visit to Tsuna, he had taken the liberty of inspecting his school, whereupon he caught his first glimpse of the skylark. His eyes followed the young man as if by its own volition, uncontrolled by Dino's will. He noticed his porcelain skin, his ebony hair as it was swept back by the wind, his dark eyes as they narrowed before an attack. He noticed his slightest movements and changes in expressions. He knew right then and there that he was caught… and there was no turning back (Not that he ever thought of escaping, really).

That is why he knew, even before Kyouya himself noticed, what it was that triggered his anger to greater heights. It wasn't just the way Dino called him by his given name (though that also added to it) but more than that it was the tattoo embedded on Dino's left arm.

Dino had a theory as to why this was so – a theory which he guessed and hoped (against all hope) was right.

--x--X--x--

Blue and vermillion on white. That was what he saw instead. It wasn't the scarlet marks he wanted but blue and vermillion instead that is marked on white skin. The tattoos on Dino's arm served to fuel Hibari's anger all the more..

The tattoos were in the form of the Cavallone name and the bucking horse which was Dino's moniker. At first Hibari mistook his anger as that of one which he had against herding. After all, having a group's name on one's person is an open declaration of one's herding tendencies. But he soon realized that this was not the case. He grew angry at the sight of those tattoos because they mocked him. Those tattoos mocked him for they had a hold on something which he didn't but wanted.

Those tattoos symbolized the Cavallone and the family to which Dino was bound to. The name "Cavallone" was imprinted upon his skin as if a permanent reminder to all where his loyalties lay. It wasn't even just the Cavallone name but even the bucking horse image that irked him. "Bucking Horse" Dino was a name that was given to him by the mafia community – a community that will forever have a firm hold on the Italian.

In comparison to the mafia world, Hibari had no hold on Dino. Apart from their fragile and passing (for it would be over come that battle with the Varia) relationship as teacher and student, he had no claim to the man.

Sometimes, his anger is aggravated all the more by Dino calling his name. Dino had persisted in calling him by his first name. By being called by his first name, he felt that Dino was trying to lay claim to him. A claim that was one-sided and futile for he would always belong to the mafia and the Cavallone.

He knew that he was acting irrationally, which was very unlike him. He also knew that there was no logical explanation for his unusual anger towards the man. No explanation that is except that he was and has always been in ---!!!

"No" he rebukes himself mentally. "I will not go down that line of thinking! NO!" Whatever the reason was didn't matter. All he had to do was go with his instincts and his instincts told him to brand the bucking horse with scars of scarlet on white.

--x--X--x--

Dino's theory was more of a wish really. A very selfish and impossible wish but a wish nonetheless. Wishes were made to be big and unreasonable. If you could not even dream big, you might as well not dream at all, he though as he smiled to himself.

They were in the middle of training and had moved quite a distance from the town center of Namimori onto a clearing surrounded by bamboos. Hibari was being more aggressive today than normal and was intentionally targeting his left arm - the one that held the tattoos. Hibari's attacks were relentless and Dino found himself giving up more ground and pulling back into the bamboo forest.

It might look like Dino was at a disadvantage but in reality it was a calculated move to slowly retreat into the forest. In there Kyouya's movement would be limited by the many obstructions caused by the bamboos. Of course, under normal circumstances, so would Dino's movement. However, the Italian had spent many hours training in similar conditions under the tutelage of Reborn.

As soon as they were in the forest, Dino maneuvered his whip around the bamboos to catch Kyouya's left hand along with his tonfa. He moved in quickly, not forgetting to keep the whip taunt so as not to let Kyouya loose. He grabbed Kyouya's free hand and lowered his face so as to speak directly into his ear.

"Ne, Kyouya, tell me something. You really like me don't you?" Dino knew he was pushing it.

"What the hell are you talking about, herbivore!" Hibari could feel a vein on his temple starting to pop. He was firmly convinced that the Italian had finally lost it. He started to struggle against Dino's hold but to no avail.

"The reason you want to scar me up so badly is so that you would have a mark on me, right Kyouya?"

"Just die! You are out of your mind and its time that I bite you to death!" he snarled.

Dino just ignored him and continued. He withdrew his face a little so that he was now face to face and mere inches away from his student. "But you know, there are better ways to leave a mark. Like this."

Dino quickly presses his lips on a startled Kyouya, effectively stealing a kiss and without missing a beat swoops down to plant a more permanent one on his neck. Kyouya upon feeling the sharp pain on his neck recovers from his initial shock and swings his weapon in front of him effectively hitting the other man. Dino landed on the ground, his hand on his cheek, feeling blood starting to trickle.

"Kyouya! That hurt!" Dino protested.

"You---!!!" started the younger man. Kyouya had started to turn a definite shade of red. However, he could not seem to find the words to continue and simply stalks off, leaving the other man behind.

Dino, who was fully expecting to be bitten to death after that attempt, took it as a good sign that Kyouya simply walked off. He couldn't stop himself from grinning ear to ear despite the injury. He also couldn't stop from thinking foolishly, "Maybe my wish isn't as impossible as I thought."

--x--X--x--

After that incident, back at Namimori, the president of the discipline committee was noted to be actually wearing his school jacket (with the collar carefully ironed to stand). His pet, Hibird was also noted to perch a little bit too close to his neck as if in an attempt to conceal something.

Had it been anyone other than Hibari Kyouya, the students of Namimori might have actually thought that he was hiding a hickey. Oh for the innocent minds of the students of Namimori, ignorance is bliss.

**

* * *

**

**Writer's Note:**

Right now I'm sweating buckets in worry. Really. This is my first D18 and it's a lot harder than 8059. I think this turned out to be a lot more serious than I intended.

I hope you like it even a little bit.

My next project would be a sort of oneshot but not part of this series. Its going to be an 8059. I'm just not sure how long it would take because it's a genre I'm not altogether familiar with.

Also I just read an 8018 story which is making me crush (in a very good way. Crush as in crushing on someone) big time on that pairing. I need to get that out of my system to write a half-way decent 8059.

I don't think I can ever write an 8018 because its not my original idea of a pair. Maybe…

As for the next chapter of this series I'm toying with an idea for a D80. Haha. Joking. It's a story with Yamamoto and Dino but not as a pair.

So please review and put me out of my misery. Like it or hate it, tell me. Thank you!


	4. Drunken Hallucinations

Disclaimer: I don't have the God-given talent to be able to create Reborn and thus I do not own KHR. In case it wasn't already so painfully obvious.

Warning: A bit of OOC-ness. I blame the alcohol they drank and my own amateur writing.

Setting: Training for the Varia battle

**Title: Drunken Hallucinations**

The beer described below is a creation of the Italian mafia family, Besollini. Just as Gianinni is known (famously and infamously) for weapons engineering, Besollini is known (also famously and infamously) for very "creative" beverages.

Warning label on the German beer "Gefestigt":

Consumption of this unique liquor may lead to hallucinatory effects caused by the high level of alcohol and unique mixture of Amazonian spices. Reported hallucinations have been the appearance of dead personalities, sprouting of wings (and thus the ability of flight) and the sudden morphing of present people into other people. Please remember, Marilyn Monroe is no longer living, you cannot fly and please do not forget who is actually in front of you. Drink at your own risk.

A perfectly helpful label to unsuspecting foreign drinkers had it not been written in German.

--x—X—x—

Today had been another grueling afternoon at practice. It seems that dad has been increasing the intensity of kendo training lately. Sigh. "Maa na…It will be all worth it once we beat them" thinks Yamamoto.

"But now its time to relax" he says to himself with a silly grin as he stretches his arms. He's headed up the stairs to the school roof. Being there always seems to relax him. You'd think that after the suicide attempt, Yamamoto would avoid the place like the plague but instead he grew even fonder of the place. This was where everything had been put into perspective for him; where he realized there were more important things than baseball. Also this was the place where he spent most break times just slacking off with Tsuna and Gokudera. For him this was one of the greatest places in school.

And best of all, hardly anyone comes up there. That's why Yamamoto was very surprised when, upon opening the door, he saw someone already up there. The person seemed to be wobbling and…flapping his arms?

"Oi!" Yamamoto called out. The person turned towards the sound of the voice and he immediately recognizes the person to be Bucking Horse Dino. "What are you doing here, Dino?"

"Hey, its *hic* Yamamoto! How have you been? Come and have a taste *hic* of this!"

Dino pushes into his hands a can of beer. "Are you alright? And what's this?" Yamamoto closely inspects the label. "Ge-fu-esu-chi-gu-tsu? Haha. I can't understand any of it."

"Don't worry, don't worry *hic*. Its just some beer Romario *hic* brought back from a trip to Germany. It's a gift from one of the allied families with a brewery there. He said this new *hic* beer really packs a punch. That guy's such a light weight!" With that Dino stumbles and lands sitting on the ground.

"Ahhh, is that so?" Yamamoto shrugs and pops open the can. Taking a big gulp he sits beside Dino. He isn't a stranger to liquor, having been invited to take part in drinking sake with the customers on multiple occasions. Also, he was curious as to how this foreign drink matched up to sake. On first drink, he agreed with the Italian. It didn't seem to be all that special.

"What are you doing up here anyway, Dino?" asks Yamamoto, getting back to the original topic. It was the late in the afternoon, the sun was starting to set and it was going to get dark soon.

"Nee, Yamamoto. Don't you just hate this time of day?" said Dino, completely disregarding the question. Truthfully, Yamamoto didn't think so. This was the time of the day when he would normally be walking home or just goofing around with a certain someone. He really liked this time of day but from experience, he knew better than contradict a drunken man.

"Sigh. Soon it's going to turn dark. I really hate nighttime. At night, I can't think of anything but him. I can't help it."

"Huh?" Yamamoto was completely puzzled and he had no idea who Dino was talking about. "Yamamoto, take one piece of advice from me. Never ever fall in love; especially not with a Sadistic. Self-centered. Violent. Anti-social. But goddamn Sexy. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Bastard!" Dino carefully accentuated each adjective and at the end of that tirade he took a long drink.

"Haha! Dino, I think you better stop drinking now. Who exactly are we talking about again?" Yamamoto was starting to feel uneasy. Dino was obviously talking about the person he liked but this person is starting to sound a lot like someone Yamamoto knew…and liked.

"Ugghh, it's turning dark. The night sky just reminds me so much of his dark hair and stars look too much like his eyes. Piercingly cold. Just take my word for it. Ok, Yamamoto? Don't ever fall in love with someone like that."

"Oh!" Yamamoto breathes a sigh of relief. It seems that they weren't talking about the same person after all. "Haha. At least he doesn't call you a "baseball-freak" or "idiot"."

"No, he doesn't…He just doesn't call me anything! He calls me "Hey!""

"Really?! Well…he doesn't try to blow you up with dynamite every time you get too close, does he?"

"No, he doesn't…He just tries to bite me to death! That tonfa-wielding bastard! Just look at what he did." Dino turned to show Yamamoto his left cheek where a bruise was starting to form.

"Ouch!" Yamamoto winced, feeling for Dino. "Well, at least, I'm sure you don't have to contend with a whole bunch of fan girls for him."

"Well, you're right…" Dino admitted, seeming to cheer up at this thought. And then, "…not unless you count a whole squad of devoted delinquents ready to throw themselves at his beck and call."

Yamamoto got up on his feet to grab another can of beer, which was near the surrounding fence. Below, on the school grounds, he saw a bunch of people wearing Japanese armor. "What are those guys doing there? Is there some sort of play? Cool. That guy looks just like Tokugawa Ieyasu!" thinks Yamamoto as he pops open the can and resumes his position next to the Italian.

"And you know what? He doesn't even call me or ask me out or anything!" complains Dino. "It's always me who has to initiate everything. That kid's just got too much pride!"

"I totally understand! *hic* I'm always the one to invite him to everything. And every time we go out it's always "the 10th this" and "the Boss that". At least the person you like isn't already in love with someone else." Yamamoto was starting to get quite depressed. He wondered if this was due to the alcohol or talking to Dino.

"Yeah, he just loves Namimori more than he does me. Sigh."

"That's alright. I'm sure he likes this place in a different way than you would want him to like you any--!"

Yamamoto abruptly stopped in mid-sentence. Dino was way too close and staring intently at him. But that wasn't the reason he stopped. He stopped because he was starting to think that Dino looked at little bit like Gokudera. "Italians really have very light colored hair and eyes, don't they?" he caught himself thinking.

"You know, I never realized how dark-haired most Japanese are. And lean too." Said Dino. Dino was now uncomfortably face-to-face with Yamamoto but he couldn't pull away. He was starting to note the similarities between Dino and Gokudera, which were extremely few – if he were sober.

"And your skin always look so soft. Is that an Asian trait too?" He was so close now that Yamamoto could smell the alcohol in his breath. Except in his alcohol drowned mind he no longer saw Dino but Gokudera leaning in closer and closer.

"I wonder if your lips are even softer…Kyouya…" was the last thing Yamamoto heard before completely passing out.

--x—X—x—

"Arrrggghhh!" Yamamoto groaned the day after.

"Oi, Takeshi! What's the matter with you? Remember, this is serious training. I'm not going to go easy on you!" said Yamamoto's dad.

"Sorry, dad. I just had this awful nightmare last night." Yamamoto half-lied; the reason he was feeling this way was because of the hangover, but he didn't lie when he said he had an awful nightmare.

"Oh? What was it about?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all" Yamamoto hurriedly dismissed. "Haha. Let's just get back to training." He would rather go through training with a hangover than admit to his father that he just dreamt about kissing another guy and that guy being none other than Bucking Horse Dino.

--x—X—x—

"Hey! If you don't take this seriously, I'm going to bite you to death and throw you off the roof!"

"Nee, Kyouya. Just take it easy for a while, ok? I just had a god-awful nightmare!"

"…"

"Kyouya, come over here a second. I really won't be able to focus unless I dispel this nightmare."

Hibari narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn't trust the Italian, but he needed Dino to be focused and serious not weak and preoccupied like this. He walked over to his tutor, tucking away his weapons as he did so.

As soon as Hibari was within arm's reach, Dino grabs his hand and pulls him towards him, fully intending to surprise Hibari and steal a kiss. But Hibari was too quick and in the blink of an eye has his tonfas out, striking the Italian back and away from him.

"You really want to be bitten to death that much?" Hibari was emitting an even more vicious aura than normal. "Then allow me to grant your wish."

It seems that Yamamoto and Dino will just have to live with that nightmare indefinitely. Maybe next time they will listen to Romario when he says that the beer packs a punch.

**Writer's note:**

Well there it is, the D80 that isn't quite a D80. Haha. I'm afraid I'm not too good at writing Yamamoto or Dino, so you will have to bear with me until I read the canon and try to get it right the next time. Please review. They are very much appreciated! =) and stick around for future chapters.

I think I will work on Unspoken for awhile but the next installment will either be a D18 or 8059. No SqualloXanxus yet. I'm finding it very hard to be inspired to write them.


	5. EXTREME dolls

Disclaimer: Do you really have to say it? *--choke--* I don't own -- *gasp* -- Reborn! *hyperventilating*

A/N: Well I was planning on uploading this tomorrow but what the hell--

**Title: EXTREME dolls**

Dino was feeling quite stressed. The amount of work had been piling up recently due to all the activities that were happening with the Gesso and Giglio Nero famiglias. Normally, he would be okay with this even if the situation was starting to get a bit grim, but the thing that irritated him and stressed him out the most was the fact that he was going to have to go back to Italy and thus be unable to remain in Japan, more specifically Namimori. He wanted to remain in Namimori not because of his former tutor or his cute kohai (though that they were nice) but he wanted more than anything to keep seeing his young charge, the Vongola Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya.

He had made coutless offers to the young man to come with him to Italy but as always the guardian had refused. Dino knew he would refuse. Hibari was much too attached to Namimori to leave it for something as frivolous as going on a "vacation" to Italy.

"Nee, Kyouya. Why don't you come with me to Italy?"

"No"

"We could have wine tasting in the vineyard…"

"No"

"…watch the sunset on the beach…"

"No"

"…get on a motorcycle and tour the sights…"

"No"

"…grab an espresso in a secluded little café…"

"No"

"…and whisper sweet nothings to each other."

POW! WHAM!"

"Ouch! Kyouya!"

"NO!"

He had attempted to take a picture with him of Hibari but that proved to be quite difficult. Hibari had physically assaulted him every time he had attempted to take a simple picture. This resulted in almost 284 cameras, numerous bones being broken and a very irritated Romario tallying up the expenses.

Dino sighed. He thought that if he had at least a picture with him, he would feel the distance less. Actually it didn't even have to be a picture. Anything would do, unfortunately the only real thing he had to remember his student by were the numerous scars and bruises of their violent encounters.

He sighed again. This time even more audibly and of course this didn't escape the notice of Romario who made a mental note to find a good solution to this. One that did not involve another 284 cameras this time.

-x-X-x-

Sasagawa Kyoko is a girl of very pleasant disposition. She rarely gets angry or mad at anyone and when she does she hardly ever lets it show. That is why when Sasagawa Kyoko gets angry she gets cloth, stuffing and her sewing kit. And she starts making…a voodoo doll. She knows it doesn't really do anything but it makes her feel better.

This is what Ryohei spotted his sister doing after getting home one day back when he was in middle school. "You seem EXTREMELY angry, Kyoko. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a voodoo doll, onii-chan" said Kyoko without looking up from her work.

"WHAT! But that doesn't work. When you're angry at someone, you should just punch him to the EXTREME!" he suggested, demonstrating with a straight right.

Kyoko snipped the last bit of thread and picked up a larger needle. She then started stabbing the small doll again and again at an amazing speed. Ryohei could do nothing but stare dumbstruck at Kyoko. At last she sighed and smiled widely. "I feel much better" she said and stood up "I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like anything?"

Ryohei didn't answer back. He stood there speechless, staring at the scraps of cloth and stuffing that was just moments ago a little doll. His opinion on doll making completely changed that day.

"Kyoko…That was…Extreme…"

The day after that, Ryohei got home bloody and bruised. This was his first attempt to recruit an irate looking student into the boxing club. The student by the name of Hibari Kyouya had found his exuberant ranting about boxing to be a form of disruption to the peace of Namimori. After which he had said "I will bite you to death" and proceeded with his "biting to death" with his tonfas. Ryohei found himself in a love-hate relationship with Hibari. He loved his strength but hated his lack of social skills.

That is why he went up to Kyoko's room and asked a request.

"Kyoko, teach me how to make an EXTREME voodoo doll!"

-x-X-x-

The doll-making skills Ryohei had learned that day proved to be very useful in the future. Whenever his family found his EXTREME attitude a little too much to handle, they would present him with some sewing materials and ask him to make some dolls. It seemed to calm down the EXTREME boxer.

Aside from that he found that the dolls he made make good presents to small children and love-struck fans. That is why he gave a small Hibari (he had become very skillful in making this particular type of doll and even has numerous different versions) doll to I-pin, who he had discovered had taken a liking to the anti-social Cloud Guardian.

He only ever gave these dolls away as presents and he had never ever thought to sell any of them. After all, to him they were EXTREMELY embarrassing. However, he soon discovered that doll-making could be an EXTREMELY profitable venture.

"Sasagawa-san, please consider making those dolls for us." Romario begged.

"NO to the EXTREME! They aren't good enough for that!"

"We are willing to pay you this much" says Romario as he opens the suitcase he had brought along. Ryohei was about to say no again but seeing that proved too fatal.

"...That is EXTREME!"

-x-X-x-

Dino had snuck out of his hotel room and into Hibari's resource center in the Vongola HQ. He had brought along with him a camera he had bought along the way. This was his last day in Namimori and he had to catch his flight back to Italy in a few hours.

He had been to the resource center often enough to know his way around. And since he was known to everyone as Hibari's previous tutor he had been privileged with access to it. In short order he had made his way to Hibari's Japanese style quarters. He slowly slides open a crack on the sliding door and peers inside. He saw Hibari resting on the floor. This is his chance!

-x-X-x-

Romario quickly cleared the access restriction of the resource center. He too was granted access to the resource center, being a vital member of the Cavallone. When Romario had returned from his business dealing with the Sun guardian, he had found the hotel room empty -- his boss nowhere to be found. It didn't take him long to figure out where his charge had snuck off to.

He had to find his boss immediately before he encounters the Cloud guardian. Without any subordinates around, Dino's athleticism and coordination drops significantly. He wouldn't stand a chance against the irate Cloud guardian. He was very surprised actually that he didn't hear sounds of violent fighting yet.

He hurriedly made his way to Hibari's living quarters where he knew without a doubt he would find the Cavallone boss. And true enough, there he is, crouching against the door, camera at ready.

"Boss!" Romario whispers franticly.

"Shh! Romario, keep quiet!" Dino said nervously. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"I know but look!" Romario presents him with a Hibari Kyouka doll in a black yukata complete with a small Hibird on its shoulder.

"Ah! Where did you get this?" Dino, awestruck, reaches for the doll. As he does so his hold on the camera slackens and the camera falls to the ground rolling into the room.

"Ah, shit!"

The next thing they hear is the sound of plastic and electronics crunching against heavy metal as Hibari's tonfas made contact with the camera. There goes camera number 285.

"What are you herbivores doing outside my room? You've disturbed my sleep. I will bite you to death."

"Ah, Kyouya! Just wanted to say good-bye before I leave. Haha" Dino laughs nervously. He had grabbed the little doll and was holding it behind his back.

Hibari's eyes narrow in suspicion, immediately noticing the Bucking Horse's shifty actions. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He says his free hand reaching for the whip. Hell would freeze over before he gave up that doll.

"Hmmm?" Hibari didn't wait for another answer and immediately had his tonfas out, charging the Italian. Dino was just as quick and was already parrying the attacks with his whip. Romario sighs. This was just what he was expecting.

"Kyouya! Give that back!" Dino whined. Hibari had successfully managed to wring the little item from Dino's grasp. He was now inspecting his miniature version.

Dino was about to charge Hibari in an attempt to get back the doll when Romario grabbed the back of his collar.

"Bucking Horse, grown men should not play with dolls" says the Cloud guardian, tucking away the doll into the folds of his yukata.

"You're right. Of course, Hibari-san" says Romario with a deep bow. "We will be taking our leave." And with that Romario drags away the Cavallone boss. (LET GO OF ME, ROMARIO! THIS IS AN ORDER! HE HAS MY DOLL!)

-x-X-x-

Upon getting into the limousine Dino crossed his arms and harrumphed. He was throwing a tantrum and he knew it. At times like this Dino seemed more like a 10 year old kid than a 30 plus year old mafia boss.

"Boss, it's alright to give away that one. We have 30 other version." Romario then presents him a box full of Hibari dolls – Hibari in his Namimori uniform, Hibari in arcobaleno form, Hibari in Hibrid costume, Hibari in his mafia suit, Hibari holding his tonfas, Hibari standing on a hedgehog, Hibari on a little flying cloud…

"Where did you get all this, Romario?" Dino was already examining each and every one.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has been making these dolls since middle school. I-pin told me where she got hers. We have entered into an arrangement that he is to provide us with all versions of his Hibari dolls and to produce replacement should it be necessary."

"…Romario, you are a genius! You deserve a raise!" Dino laughs as he clutches the dolls to his chest.

"This is an EXTREMELY strange day" thinks Ryohei. First Romario and now Kusakabe.

"Kyou-san would like to commission a doll from you, Sasagawa-san. And he would like to compensate you for your trouble with this." Kusakabe then presents him with a check.

"That is also EXTREME!" exclaims Ryohei. Since he had already accepted one doll-making job that day, he figures he might as well accept another one.

"So, what does Hibari want?"

"A doll of Dino Cavallone."

-x-X-x-

Ryohei had presented the Dino doll a month before and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious as to what Hibari was doing with a doll. That was why he had snuck into the resource center and peeked into Hibari's room. What he saw almost made him want to take the doll back.

Apparently, Hibari had been using the Dino doll to clean the blood off his tonfas. Ryohei supposed that for Hibari an un-bloodied Dino was too unnatural, considering their violent relationship.

He almost took the doll back and just returned the EXTREME payment, but he didn't. Because he also saw, during times when the situation in the mafia community was the most worrisome and dire, a small Hibari doll sitting next to the little Dino doll.

* * *

A/N: Well...how was it? Hehe. Another D18, kind of senseless, pointless nonsense but I hope you liked it. I don't know what to say...I think i'll slink back into my hole until the jeering and tomato-throwing is over. Haha.

Please review.

Next goal is to finish unspoken and to create a D18/8059 for Christmas...maybe. Might release a separate story for another pair this week...maybe.


End file.
